In recent years, mobile terminals known as “smartphones” have become highly popular. A smartphone has not only a simple telephone function, but also functions that a personal computer or the like has conventionally performed, such as shooting with a camera and image viewing. Thus, it is a trend to use a smartphone to do all that has been performed by a personal computer or the like.
Conventionally, when shooting or viewing a digital image, a user shoots the digital image with a digital camera and views the shot digital image on a display of a personal computer. However, both shooting and viewing can be implemented by a single smartphone having both a large display and a high performance camera. Therefore, when such a smartphone is used, the digital image does not need to be transferred from the camera to the personal computer. This convenience meets demands of many people who have thus started using smartphones to shoot and view digital images.
Moreover, a smartphone includes an Internet communication function as standard. Thus, when digital images are to be transferred between smartphones owned by different users, the images can be transmitted and received via the Internet. In this respect, too, smartphones are preferable. When wishing to share digital images stored in the smartphone, the user connects the smartphone to the Internet and uploads the digital images to a server on the Internet. Then, another user connects a smartphone, a different information terminal, or the like of this user to the server and downloads a desired image out of the uploaded digital images. In this way, this digital image can be viewed.